


Broken Things

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [63]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dom Carlos, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slice of Life, Sub Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows how to help Earl with his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things

He realized something was wrong the moment Carlos approached him while holding something that looked vaguely familiar. He struggled to remember where he had seen the tool before, frowning as he looked at his feet.

"Earl, you promised you'd fix it!" Carlos cried. "We had to cancel science today! Cancel science!"

The redhead took it from him, his memory returning to him. "Oh...right..."

"We haven't had to cancel science in months! You know I hate it when we cancel science!"

Earl frowned, rolling the object over  the palm of his hand. “I know…” he whispered.

“Early, you said you could fix it and I really needed it today and…” Carlos stopped when he saw Earl standing stiff. “Early?”

“I’ve just been…trying to focus on fixing a lot of things lately,” Earl confessed. “Roger’s bike, Janice’s mountain climbing chair, Cecil’s favorite computer chair, and I just…I must have forgotten about this and…”

Carlos reached out, placing a hand on his chest. “Early, I’m sorry! I never should have put this on your full plate! If I had known…”

“I can try to fix it.”

“No, no I have a better idea.” Carlos took Earl by the hand, smiling at him. “How about you don’t focus on or worry about anything, okay? I’ll be in charge and I’ll take care of you.” He watched as Earl’s tension slowly started to leave his body, nodding in approval. “Go get your collar and wrist manacles, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
